


Tutor

by milo_g



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Voy a agregar a los personajes en la medida en que aparezcan, cada capítulo con su advertencia, pero no quiero spoilear, sorry - Freeform, van a haber temas fuertes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milo_g/pseuds/milo_g
Summary: Solo le quedaba un año y medio, nada podía malir sal-La rebeldía y la independencia son geniales, hasta que las muy hijas de puta pasan factura.
Relationships: Kotone | Lyra/Red





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Mi mayor pregunta ahora mismo es, ¿será buena idea publicar un long-fic del cual solo tengo un capítulo terminado? La respuesta les sorprenderá.
> 
> ¡Gracias por entrar a mi historia! Al final de la misma, habrán muchas notas, así que, si quieren saltearlas, no pasa nada(?).
> 
> Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran sería un todos con todos.
> 
> Disfruten.

Lo que más odiaba de las vacaciones de invierno era que, cuando terminaban, tenía que volver a la escuela. No podía esperar a terminar la preparatoria… hacer lo que quisiera, trabajar y tener su propio dinero, estudiar cosas que _sí_ le gustaban.

Solo le quedaba un año y medio, nada podía malir sal-

―¿¡Repetir de año!? ―Exclamó horrorizada.

―Si sigue a este ritmo, sí ―el director la había llamado a su oficina apenas había ingresado a su primera clase de la mañana―. Todas sus materias están desaprobadas, y la cantidad de ausencias es descomunal. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no contesten el teléfono en su casa cuando llamamos?

―Ah ―Lyra sonrió un poco avergonzada―, está el número de la casa de mi mamá. Ya no vivo con ella.

El director asintió―, necesito un número de teléfono de referencia y que actualice su información ―Lyra asintió. El director sacó unas hojas del cajón de su escritorio y se las dio a ella―. Volviendo al otro tema; estos son los temas que tiene que estudiar para prepararse para los exámenes de septiembre. La verdad es que, para pasar de año, debería sacar un puntaje perfecto en septiembre y en diciembre, pero, discúlpeme, eso es bastante improbable.

Lyra se hundió en su asiento, herida por la sinceridad del hombre y avergonzada.

Él sonrió apenas, tratando de mostrarse comprensivo―, sé que seguro deben estar pasando _cosas_ en su vida ―, ¿lo sabía de verdad?―, por lo que preparamos un programa para ayudarle a aprobar. Tendrá un tutor, un chico de tercero, y sus profesores le darán tareas y proyectos extras.

Ella abrió la boca, pero él la interrumpió―, no está abierto a discusión.

―Quién es mi tutor, entonces ―se cruzó de brazos, altiva.

…

No iba a mentir, iba a dejar plantado a su tutor. Estaba herida y decepcionada y no le gustaba estar así, prefería esconderse y echarle la culpa a alguien más.

Pero no. La culpa era totalmente de ella. Por eso estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca, lista para solucionar este problema.

¿Tal vez no era tan malo…?

―Oh, _no_ ―casi podía asegurar que lo habían dicho al mismo tiempo.

―¿ _Tú_ necesitas tutorías? ―Era un chico, de pelo negro y ojos fríos, que conocía, pero no _conocía_.

―Tú eres Red Kasai ―dijo Lyra, lamentándose, pero tratando de que no se notara tanto―, ¿por qué no tienes el apellido de Gold? Creí que-

―No ―la interrumpió―hablaremos de eso. Solo estudiar.

―Pero-

―¿Qué tienes que estudiar? No me dieron ningún programa ―volvió a interrumpir, listo para abocarse por completo a estudiar y nada más.

Lyra sacó las hojas que le había dado el director antes y se las extendió a Red, luego, se sentó a su lado.

―¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es diagnóstico, doc? ―Preguntó Lyra, bromeando.

―Esto- Lyra, tienes que estudiar seis meses en dos ―Red la miró, consternado―. ¿Qué hiciste todos estos meses?

Ella lo miró con malicia―, ¿no era que-?

―Era una expresión ―la interrumpió, sabiendo qué diría―, no me interesa.

Lyra rodó los ojos y suspiró. Podría ser peor-

―Bien, para que llegues, tendremos que hacer… ―Red bajó las hojas para mirarla―, doce temas por día, así que, olvídate de existir.

Uhh…


	2. 1. Julio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAPÍTULO DOS- no, bueno, capítulo uno porque el anterior era el prólogo jaja.
> 
> ¡Gracias por entrar a mi historia! Si me dejan un review, subo la continuación(?) I mean, el siguiente capítulo ya está listo...
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS: Principalmente, que se hablan de drogas. Y por drogas, me refiero a marihuana. Por favor, más allá de cómo aparezcan acá, sean cuidadosos con lo que hacen en sus vidas, y yo no me responsabilizo por nada(?)
> 
> OLVIDÉ ACLARAR quién es Fire jaja es el prota de FRLG/RFVH, que tiene cabello castaño, que es la contraparte de Leaf, no sé si me explico? Usualmente, todos le dicen Red también, pero tiene cabello castaño, es evidente que es otro personaje. Así que, él es Fire para mí.
> 
> Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, sería un todos con todos.
> 
> Disfruten.

Era intenso. No había pasado más de una semana desde que había vuelto de las vacaciones y ya quería volver. Red era firme e insistente con estudiar, a pesar de que Lyra notaba que él lo sufría tanto o más que ella. Él insistía en que estudiaran todo el tiempo posible, descansos, almuerzo, antes y después de la escuela. Quería sacarse la situación de encima lo antes posible, pero Lyra se lo hacía bastante difícil. No la malinterpreten, por supuesto que quería terminar con eso también, pero Red era _insoportable_. Casi sentía pena por Gold, que tenía que convivir con él.

Era viernes. Ese día su padre estaría en casa, así que podría llegar un _poco_ tarde. Y por un poco se refería a entrada la noche.

―¿Podemos terminar por hoy? ―Se quejó Lyra, apoyando la cabeza sobre su libro, mirando a Red. Él estaba escribiendo y se tomó su tiempo para responder.

―Seguimos mañana ―contestó y cerró su cuaderno.

―Estoy ocupada ―mintió.

―Domingo, entonces.

―También ocupada ―sonrió fingiendo decepción―, tendrá que ser el lunes.

Red suspiró. Terminó de guardar sus cosas y se colgó la mochila―, sabes que cuanto más lo pospongas, menos tiempo tendrás para estudiar, ¿no?

No le dio tiempo a contestar y se fue, dejándola sola en la biblioteca. Lyra le restó importancia, es decir, apenas habían comenzado, no es como si se fuera a atrasar tanto.

_Estoy afuera,_ decía el mensaje que recibió. Juntó sus cosas y se fue, veloz.

…

Ah, tal vez se había pasado un poco esa tarde-noche. Esperaba que su padre no estuviera despierto, así no veía en qué estado llegaba. Por otro lado, esperaba que hubieran cenado algo bueno, porque tenía tanta hambre-

―¡Papá-! ―eso había sonado raro, se aclaró la garganta y repitió―. Papá. ¿Qué haces despierto?

―¿Lyra…? Ah ―su padre, Elm, la miró contrariado por un segundo, como si no fueran ya más de tres meses que ella vivía con él, pero luego sonrió, ausente, y se dirigió a las escaleras―. Ya estaba por irme a dormir. Buenas noches.

En cuanto él desapareció, Lyra soltó una risita tonta porque _no se dio cuenta que estoy drogada_.

Saqueó un poco el refrigerador, bebió dos vasos de agua y se dirigió a su habitación también. Iba en completo silencio y sin prender ninguna luz, no quería despertar a-

―¿Estás son horas de llegar?

―¡Mierda! ―exclamó Lyra, sujetándose de la pared para no caer―. ¡Me asustaste! ―susurró.

―¿Dónde estabas? Ni siquiera contestabas mis mensajes.

―Estaba estudiando, Crys-

―Estás drogada, no lo puedo creer.

Lyra se quedó un momento, pasmada. ¿Tanto se notaba…?

―No lo estoy, solo estoy cansada.

No quiso dar más explicaciones y pasó directo a su habitación, donde se encerró. Se tiró en su cama, aún vestida, y miró la puerta. La luz del pasillo estaba prendida, lo que significaba que Crystal, su hermana, había ido al baño, lo cual era una desgracia para ella porque tenía _muchas ganas_.

Cerró un rato los ojos, esperando que la otra chica se acostara.

Tal parece que se quedó dormida.

Miró su celular, con terribles ganas de morir, pues eran las siete de la mañana. Se levantó aún con la ropa del día anterior para ir al baño. Salió y miró las otras puertas. La de su padre estaba abierta, lo que significaba que ya se había ido a trabajar; la de Crys estaba cerrada, lo que significa que aún no se había levantado.

Pensó en acostarse y seguir durmiendo, pero ya no tenía sueño, así que…

Alrededor de las ocho, fue a la habitación de Crystal para despertarla. Golpeó la puerta y abrió sin esperar respuesta.

―¡Levántate! ―Exclamó, sin piedad, haciendo saltar a las dos personas en la cama―, hice el desayuno.

―Pudiste haberte cambiado, al menos ―señaló Crys, tapándose el rostro con la manta, y rodando en la cama.

―Aw, ¿no quieres traernos el desayuno a la cama? ―Preguntó el chico junto a Crys, estirándose y luego acurrucándose junto a la chica.

―Agradece que hice de más, porque no contaba contigo ―contestó Lyra, girando hacia la puerta y saliendo―. ¡Apresúrense!

Pasó por su habitación, se quitó el pantalón jean y lo cambió por uno de pijama, más caliente y cómodo. Bajó de vuelta a la cocina, donde sirvió una taza extra de café. No se esperaba que Gold estuviera también, pero no le sorprendía.

Poco después, bajó él, solo.

―Se está cambiando ―explicó y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, delante de su desayuno. Tomó una tostada y la mordió―. ¿Qué tal las tutorías con Red?

Lyra alejó el plato de tostadas de él y suspiró―, es algo…

―¿Aburrido?

―Intenso.

―¿Intenso? ―Gold la miró, contrariado―, qué extraño ―Gold se encogió de hombros―, o, bueno, no sé, no me habla mucho.

Ella frunció el ceño y Crys entró a la cocina.

―¿Estudiarán hoy? ―Preguntó Gold, estirándose para tomar el plato otra vez.

―¿Quién? ―cuestionó Crys, sacando mermelada del refrigerador.

Gold la miró a Lyra sin entender y ella negó.

―¿Con Red? ―contestó él, confundido―, mi primo le está dando tutorías.

―¡La puta madre, Gold! ―Exclamó Lyra.

―¿¡Qué!? ―Él la miró, afligido―, ¡no entiendo tus señas!

―Creo que era _evidente_ , cuando hice una seña de negación.

―¿Por qué él te da tutorías? ―la miró con el ceño fruncido y agregó―, ¿y por qué no querías que me enterara?

― _Oh_ ―murmuró Gold y sonrió arrepentido―, lo siento.

―Lo sientes ―repitió ella, irónica, y giró a Crys―. Tengo algunas clases bajas en la escuela, eso es todo.

Los tres quedaron en silencio, desayunando, hasta que Crystal habló.

―¿Entonces estudiarás con Red hoy? ―Lyra negó―. ¿Por qué no?

―No tengo ganas.

La conversación volvió a quedar ahí. Crys y Gold desayunaban en silencio y Lyra veía su celular. Cuando se calmó un poco el ambiente, la charla se reanudó, pero no con el tema anterior.

…

El lunes por la mañana, cuando despertó para ir a la escuela, pensó en faltar. Luego recordó que si se ausentaba un día más a la escuela, perdería todas sus oportunidades de pasar de año, así que se levantó veloz, directo a la ducha. Cuando salió, vio en su celular un mensaje.

_¿Después de la escuela?_

_Luego te aviso_ , contestó, y se vistió.

Cuando bajó, Crys seguía durmiendo, pero su padre estaba en la cocina.

―¿Lyra…? ―la miró, otra vez, como si hubiera olvidado que vivía con ellos, pero Lyra lo ignoró.

―¿Ya te vas a trabajar? ―Preguntó, mientras se servía café del que él había hecho.

―Ah, no, acabo de llegar. Al mediodía me iré, ah- ―giró a mirarla, sonriendo apenas, como si se disculpara―, ¿podrías estar esta tarde con Crys? Creo que recién en la noche volveré.

―Yo- ―el teléfono del hombre comenzó a sonar y él contestó saliendo de la habitación―, uh, claro, papá, total no tenía ningún plan ―murmuró sarcástica. Terminó el café y salió en dirección a la escuela.

En el camino se cruzó con Gold y Red, quienes también recién salían. Gold la saludó animado, pero Red no se giró a mirarla.

―Ah, discúlpalo, no habla a menos que sea cuestión de vida o muerte.

―Bien por mí ―contestó ella, mirando al frente y sin importarle si Red la escuchaba o no.

Él caminaba algunos pasos delante de ellos, fingiendo que no los conocía, mientras que Gold hacía un monólogo –porque Lyra no le respondía–, sobre su fin de semana con Crystal.

―Gold ―lo interrumpió―, no me importa lo que haces con tu novia, mucho menos si es mi _hermana_.

―Ambos sabemos que te da _morbo_ eso ―la codeó, bromeando, y ella soltó una carcajada.

―¡Asco! Ya no quiero escucharte, prefiero caminar con Red ―dijo y, para reafirmar su punto, se acercó para caminar a la par del mayor.

Él la miró apenas, con una ceja levantada, pero no dijo nada.

Estaban por llegar a la escuela, cerca de la puerta de entrada, cuando Red giró veloz en dirección contraria.

―Olvidé algo ―murmuró él, y se fue, sin dar más detalles. Gold y Lyra se miraron y ambos se encogieron de hombros.

Cruzando las puertas, Gold se fue con su grupo de amigos ruidosos, mientras que Lyra fue al encuentro con otro chico. Era castaño, de ojos rojizos y de primer año, uno menor que ella.

―Entonces, ―dijo él cuando ella estuvo cerca―, ¿después de la escuela?

―No puedo, tengo otras cosas qué hacer.

―Y… ¿Durante la escuela? ―hizo un gesto con las cejas que hizo reír Lyra.

―Eres ridículo ―bromeó, dándole un empujón suave―, y tampoco puedo. ¿Mañana podríamos hacer algo, tal vez?

Él asintió. La campana de inicio de clases sonó y ambos se despidieron.

…

En cuanto sonó la campana de fin de clases, Lyra se levantó veloz, lista para irse a casa. Hubo una pequeña voz en su cabeza que le susurraba que _debía_ estudiar con Red, aunque no quisiera. Por otro lado, esa era la pequeña voz que nunca escuchaba, y esa no fue la excepción.

La biblioteca –donde Red la esperaba–, estaba de camino hacia la salida. Era inevitable pasar por ahí para salir. Iba con cuidado, por las dudas de que él estuviera esperándola afuera de la sala, pero no, no estaba ahí. Se asomó por una ventana en la puerta y lo vio, sentado en una mesa, haciendo su propia tarea.

No podía mentir, le daba un poco de cargo de conciencia no ir, pero también, Crystal la estaba esperando en casa. Si ponía a ambos en una balanza, él perdía por mucho.

Por eso pasó de largo mirando al frente, dispuesta a llegar lo más rápido posible a casa.

Excepto que en la puerta estaba Fire, el chico de la mañana.

―¿Lista? ―Parecía que había estado esperándola.

Ella frunció el ceño, confundida―, ¿para qué?

―No sé, hacer algo, cualquier cosa ―él se encogió de hombros, desinteresado.

―Te dije en la mañana que no puedo, tengo otras cosas que hacer…

―Vamos, solo un rato ―le dio un pequeño empujón―, ¿qué diferencia hacen veinte minutos?

La diferencia era que, con Fire, _nunca_ eran veinte minutos.

Llegó a su casa alrededor de las nueve de la noche, algo olvidada de qué tenía que hacer, pero que recordó de inmediato cuando vio a su padre.

―A-ah, se me hizo un poco tarde en la escuela, estaba estudiando… ―comenzó a excusarse ella cuando entró.

Su padre sonrió apenas sin mirarla, restándole importancia a la situación―, no te preocupes, cariño, no contábamos contigo.

Crystal la miró, esperando su reacción, pero cuando ninguna, más allá del alivio, llegó, supo _qué_ había estado haciendo, pero guardó silencio.

Los tres se sentaron a cenar, sin charlar casi, por lo que en menos de quince minutos, habían terminado. Elm se levantó primero, ya que debía volver al trabajo primera hora en la mañana. Ambas chicas quedaron solas. Lyra se caía del sueño, sus ojos se sentían pesados y su mente estaba en cualquier lugar excepto la cocina.

―¿Por qué no fuiste a estudiar? ―cuestionó Crystal, limpiando la mesa donde habían comido.

―Claro que fui a estudiar ―mintió la otra, en un tono un poco defensivo, mientras se remangaba la camiseta para lavar los platos. Crystal suspiró y Lyra exclamó―, ¡de verdad! ¿Por qué no me-?

―Es _inútil_ mentirme a mí, y lo sabes, Lyra.

Crystal terminó lo que hacía y se fue a dormir. Lyra no la miró, se concentró en terminar de lavar para irse también. Después de tantas cosas, ya había olvidado lo observadora que era Crys, mucho más con ella.

…

Su siguiente sesión de estudio era de historia, que no era la materia que más le gustaba, pero prefería muchísimo sobre matemática. Red la estaba ayudando con un ensayo que le habían pedido para dicha materia.

Él estaba en silencio, leyendo un libro de clase y remarcando lo importante. Hacía una hora que estaban así, y Lyra ya estaba bastante aburrida.

―¿Por qué vives con Gold y no con tus padres? ―Preguntó ella, soltando su lapicera y mirándolo, curiosa.

―Sabías que no llegaremos a ningún lado así, ¿verdad? ―Dijo sin quitar los ojos del texto.

―Oh, claro, es una realidad que me carcome por dentro cada noche ―se acercó apenas a él y susurró―, _mentira_.

Él la ignoró y siguió con lo suyo. Ella frunció el ceño y no dejó de mirarlo fijamente.

―Sigue con tu ensayo.

―No. Cuéntame porqué.

―Porque son mis tíos y, tal parece, es algo normal vivir con ellos. Sigue.

Ella frunció el ceño―, eso no es a lo que-

―Ya respondí ―Red la miró, serio―. Así que, antes de hacer otra pregunta personal, que seguro no responderé, termina con ese ensayo, _mínimo_.

Lyra sospesó la propuesta, y respondió―, eso sí es un buen incentivo, pero, ¿qué tal sí-?

―No me interesa.

Iba a discutir, o al menos quejarse porque él seguía interrumpiéndola mientras hablaba, pero el golpe seco de la puerta de la biblioteca la sorprendió. Giró a ver quién había entrado tan descuidadamente, pero no había nadie. Se encogió de hombros, reanudando su tarea, aunque no llegó muy lejos, ya que había recibido un mensaje. Miró a Red, luego el mensaje, luego a Red otra vez y se encontró con su mirada.

―¿Tienes que irte? ―Preguntó sin interés, volviendo sus ojos a sus hojas.

―Ah, yo… ―respondió el mensaje y guardó su celular―, no, todavía no.

_Estoy afuera._

_¿Vienes?_

Continuó con su ensayo, más motivada que antes, deseosa de sacarle alguna nueva información a Red. Diez minutos después, terminó y se lo extendió al chico.

―Entonces, ¿dónde están tus padres? ―preguntó, directa.

Red leía veloz la hoja con el ceño fruncido―, esto es terrible ―murmuró y levantó su mirada―, es como si te esforzaras para hacer las cosas mal.

―¡Oye! Hice mi mejor esfuerzo ―cuestionó, ofendida.

―Si _esto_ es tu mejor esfuerzo, lamento decirte que no llegarás a ningún lado.

―¿Por qué eras tan _maldito_ conmigo?

―¿Maldito? ―Red soltó una risa seca e irónica―, soy _realista_ contigo, algo que te falta, ¿sabes? _Re-a-li-dad_ ―repitió, lento.

―Oh, ¿y se supone que tú me vas a enseñar? Tú, que estás aislado de tu familia, dentro de tu propia burbuja de miseria.

―Sí, porque tal parece que, aun así, tengo los pies más cerca de la tierra que tú.

―¡Por favor! ¿Quién te mintió, tu _mami_?

Red cerró de golpe su libro, sorprendiendo a Lyra. Guardó sus cosas rápidamente y se levantó.

―Terminamos ―dijo, alejándose de ella y sin mirarla.

―¡Ay, ¿estás terminando conmigo?! ―Exclamó, burlona.

―¡Terminamos las tutorías, _tonta_! ―Devolvió Red, girando apenas sobre su hombro.

Salió de la biblioteca dando un portazo. Lyra seguía sentada en su lugar, ignorando las miradas chismosas y de reproche de las pocas personas dentro de la biblioteca. Miró su ensayo y lo releyó. Lo rompió en pedazos, recogió sus cosas y lo tiró en el basurero de camino a la puerta.

De verdad era una mierda.

…

Cuando salió de la escuela, Fire no estaba esperándola.

Seguía enojada, con Red, con ella, con el mundo, y no quería volver a casa aún. Fue al parque, cerca de la escuela.

Había una parte allí, un pequeño claro entre los escasos árboles, detrás de las pistas de patinetas. Era un lugar común entre todos los adolescentes –y adultos– de la zona que fumaban _hierba_. Y ella no era la excepción.

Se sentó contra un árbol, algo escondida. Lo armó y se acomodó para empezar a fumar.

Ella no estaba equivocada, Red era el que tenía un problema.

Su ensayo había sido una mierda, ¿y qué? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? No era problema de él si a ella le iba mal.

Estaba _tan_ harta, tan enojada con todos, solo quería…

Dormir. La verdad, eso sonaba bastante agradable. Dormir durante varios días, tal vez meses. No tener que escuchar a su madre, a su padre, ni a Crys, ni a Red.

No tenía ganas de seguir existiendo, estaba cansada.

Esfumarse del mundo, ascender a ser una entidad, más allá de sus ataduras físicas y mentales, y solo _flotar._

Aunque… si vamos al caso, estar drogada era casi lo mismo.

…

Cuando llegó a casa, ya era de noche. No era la gran cosa, estaban en invierno y anochecía más temprano.

Gold y Crystal estaban en la cocina, preparando la cena. Su padre no estaba a la vista.

―Así que, volviste ―dijo Crys cuando Lyra entró a la cocina. Estaba de espaldas a ella, pero giró para seguir hablando, con el ceño fruncido―. ¿Otra vez estás-? Arceus, Gold, _habla_ con ella.

Crystal salió de la cocina, hastiada, pasando de largo de Lyra. Ella tenía cara de _qué hice ahora_ , a pesar de que lo sabía muy bien. Gold estaba apoyado en la mesa, de brazos cruzados, con exactamente la misma cara que Lyra.

―Bien, jovencita-

―Soy _mayor_ que tú.

―¡Por siete horas! ―exclamó él. Luego, se compuso y se acercó a la mesa―, siéntate.

Lyra rodó los ojos, pero le hizo caso.

―Entonces ―dijo Gold, tratando de ser serio, pero sin saber qué decir―, peleaste con Red.

―Ughhh ―exclamó Lyra, golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa―, ni me lo recuerdes.

―Y luego fuiste a drogarte.

―Tal parece.

―Malo ―él estaba cruzado de brazos y negaba con la cabeza―, muy malo, Lyra.

―¡No me jodas! ―Exclamó, con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo―, tú haces lo mismo.

Gold se puso a la defensiva―, duh, no, yo solo lo hago en fines de semana.

―Es lo mismo.

― _No lo es_ , Lyra, te estás descontrolando-

Ella bufó―, no me digas, me estás tirando esta mierda porque discutí con tu _primito_.

―No digas estupideces, te lo digo porque lo veo, porque Crys lo ve. Estás haciendo las cosas mal.

―¿Y _quiénes_ se supone que son ustedes como para decirme _cómo_ hacer las cosas, huh?

―Soy tu _hermana_ ―dijo Crys, en un tono bajo, desde el umbral de la cocina―, y él es tu mejor amigo. No hay nadie más calificado que nosotros para decirte esta mierda.

Lyra se levantó de la mesa, enojada, y caminó a paso pesado hacia la salida de la cocina.

Crystal suspiró, cansada―, ¿a dónde vas ahora?

―¡A mi puta habitación! ―exclamó ella, subiendo los escalones con furia.

Crys volvió a suspirar. Gold se acercó a ella por atrás, abrazándola por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

―¿Por qué-? ¿ _Qué le pasa_? ―cuestionó ella, apoyándose en él y meciéndose apenas.

―¿Tal vez está estresada?

―¿Por Red? ¿Por la escuela? ―ella cerró los ojos―, a veces, me cuesta tanto entenderla. Siento que hay, como, una brecha entre nosotras, ¿entiendes? No sé porqué es tan difícil llevarnos bien.

Gold se encogió de hombros―, los últimos años fueron intensos.

Crys se separó y se acercó a la cocina, destapó una olla y revolvió los fideos dentro.

―¿Podrías hablar con ella? Pero bien, esta vez. Y ya casi está la cena.

…

Golpeó la puerta dos veces antes de ser interrumpido por el grito de Lyra. _¡Vete a la mierda!_ , precisamente. Como respuesta, abrió la puerta.

―Qué valeroso de tu parte asumir que me ahuyentarías con eso ―dijo Gold, entrando y cerrando la puerta. Ella estaba acostada en su cama, de espaldas a él―. Vamos, ¿qué sucede? ―preguntó con voz suave, sentándose en la cama.

Lyra guardó silencio, ignorándolo.

―Es decir, creo que tengo una vaga idea de qué te pasa ―ella bufó, y él levantó una ceja, sonriendo―, pero _ya hablamos de esto_ , Lyra, no puedo dejar a Crys para estar contigo. Es decir, eres _irresistible_ : puedes pasar dos días sin dormir, bebes como una campeona , tus eructos son magistrales-

Lyra lo interrumpió con una carcajada.

―La puta madre, ni estar enojada me dejan ―murmuró sin mirarlo.

―Es lo que hay, _darling_ ―se levantó y caminó a la puerta―, y la cena ya está lista.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y Lyra giró en la cama. Se quedó un momento acostada, con los ojos cerrados.

¿Por qué actuaba así?

¿Por qué era tan irracional y caprichosa?

¿Por qué peleaba con _Crystal,_ de todas las personas?

Esto ya no era culpa de su madre, ni de Red, ni del universo.

¿Lo adivinas?

_Es culpa mía._

Se tomó otro momento para calmar el nudo en su garganta por la culpa. Luego, se levantó y fue al baño, donde se lavó la cara.

Cuando entró en la cocina, Gold y Crys estaban sentados en la mesa, cenando. Había un lugar vacío con un plato humeante para ella.

―Lo siento ―sonrió tímida, mirando a su hermana.

―Eso espero ―contestó ella, sin mirarla.

―¡Crystal! ―reprendió Gold, luego miró a Lyra―, ¿quieres oír algo interesante? Es sobre Red.

―¿Qué hay con él? ―preguntó, sentándose. Probó bocado de los fideos e hizo exclamaciones exageradas de placer―. ¡Por Arceus, qué _delicia_! Gold, esto fue hecho por la mano divina de un ángel, ¿verdad?

Gold soltó una carcajada y Crys sonrió apenas, demostrando que ya no estaba _tan_ enojada.

―Volviendo a Red ―dijo él―, ¿les conté porqué se mudó con nosotros?

―¿Por qué su familia no lo quería? ―murmuró Lyra, aún resentida.

―Cerca ―contestó Gold―, porque su madre murió.

Lyra y Crystal quedaron en silencio un segundo, esperando que Gold revelara que estaba bromeando. Cuando no pasó, ambas lo miraron, horrorizadas.

―¡Eso es horrible! ―Exclamó Crys.

―Mierda… ―murmuró Lyra. Ambos la miraron―, puede ser que haya dicho algo sobre su madre mientras, uh, discutíamos.

― _Oh_.

―Te pasas, Lyra ―reprendió Crys.

―No es su culpa ―defendió Gold―, quiero decir, _sí_ , te pasas, Lyra, pero cómo ibas a saber que su madre había muerto. Yo me enteré la semana pasada.

―¿Red no te lo dijo?

―¡No! ―Exclamó Gold―, _nunca_ me habla, es _súper_ difícil convivir con alguien que te ignora todo el tiempo, y solo te habla lo mínimo e indispensable ―, ambas chicas se miraron, sonriendo apenas―. ¿Qué?

―Gold ―dijo Crys, acariciando su mano―, a veces se nota tanto que eres hijo único.

…

Era lunes y estaba lista para dejar de evitar a Red. Lo que no previó fue que él _también la evitaba_. Es decir, Gold decía que no, pero ella sabía que sí. Desde su pelea, Red salía más temprano de su casa hacia la escuela, así que, ningún día lo había cruzado en el camino de ida. Dentro de la escuela tampoco lo había visto y en la biblioteca, menos aún.

Cabe decir que antes ni se había dado cuenta de la ausencia del chico, dado que ella ni quería verlo. Pero ese día era distinto. Lyra sabía que, si no se disculpaba hoy, jamás tendría oportunidad de hacerlo.

En realidad, era una exageración, porque ese día no había una sola razón especial para hacerlo, pero ya que.

Por supuesto que no lo encontró en todo el día, ¿por qué sería distinto hoy de los otros días?

―¿Conoces a Red Kasai? ¿Lo has visto?

Ah, porque tenía _ayuda._

―¿Por qué diablos lo vería _yo_? ―Cuestionó Fire, contrariado e irritado por la pregunta de Lyra.

―Tú conoces a todos, por alguna razón.

―Buen punto ―murmuró él, cerrando los ojos para pensar y luego mirándola, interrogativo―, ¿es el perdedor con el que vas a la biblioteca?

―¡Sí!

―No lo he visto ―ella se desinfló, decepcionada. Fire se cruzó de brazos―, ¿qué hay con él, en todo caso? ¿Es tu _novio?_

―¿Qué? ¡No, asco! ―Exclamó ella―, es solo que me da tutorías.

―Ah ―murmuró, aburrido, mirando su celular―, ¿y cómo se supone que lo _perdiste_?

―No lo perdí, está enojado conmigo ―Fire la miró, curioso, y ella suspiró―, resulta que es algo _sensible_ cuando hablas de su madre.

Él soltó una carcajada, descolocando a Lyra un poco.

―Qué _tonta_ eres a veces, Lyra.

―¡Oye!

―Suena como, uh, alguien que se enoja fácil.

Lyra asintió―, y por las cosas más mínimas, como la tarea de matemática, quiero decir, ¿creo que es evidente que _no sé_ contar?

Era curioso cómo, en la persona menos esperada, Lyra había encontrado alguien que la escuchaba y entendía en sus quejas. Fire era alguien muy agradable, que la comprendía en muchos sentidos que ni Gold ni Crys lograban hacerlo. Él era _especial_.

Y por un momento, dudó, y casi creyó que él le solo le decía lo que quería escuchar respecto a Red: que era malo, que la maltrataba, que ella estaba bien y él mal.

―Suena como un _imbécil_ ese Red, no vale la pena que te arregles con él. Seguro que es el tipo de persona que te va abandonar cuando menos lo esperes.

Pero Lyra tampoco era _tan_ tonta, y podía ver que en las palabras de Fire había un trasfondo que no le estaba agradando tanto, a pesar de que no lo llegaba a comprender.

―No sé si Red sea tan así, además, la pelea fue más mi culpa que suya.

Fire frunció apenas el ceño, pero se encogió de hombros―, como sea, haz lo que quieras.

―Entonces, ¿lo viste en algún lado?

―Está en la biblioteca.

…

Bueno, Lyra sí era bastante tonta a veces, porque nunca se le ocurrió revisar _toda_ la biblioteca. Lo único que había hecho hasta el momento era asomarse y mirar la mesa que solían usar ellos.

Entró despacio, nerviosa y un poco tímida. A la izquierda de la puerta, fuera del alcance de la ventana, había otra mesa, donde Red estudiaba. Llevaba audífonos puestos y estaba concentrado en sus hojas.

Ella suspiró y caminó hasta pararse a su lado. Él la ignoraba como un campeón, incluso había subido el volumen de la música.

―Quiero disculparme ―dijo ella, algo irritada por la inaccesibilidad de él, sacándole un audífono―, ¿podrías escucharme? ¿Por favor?

Él puso los ojos en blanco, se sacó el otro audífono y apagó la música. Luego, giró a ella.

―Lo siento.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, hasta que Red frunció el ceño.

―¿Eso es todo?

―Ya sabes cómo soy: _mediocre_.

―Oh, has mejorado, al menos aceptas un poco de realidad.

―¿No eres bueno lidiando con otras personas, verdad? ―Él abrió la boca, pero ella siguió―, lamento haber dicho eso de tu mamá, pero en mi _defensa_ , no tenía la menor idea.

―¿Gold te dijo? ―Ella asintió y Red suspiró―. Está bien, acepto tus disculpas.

―¿Podemos seguir con las tutorías?

―Si no harás nada y solo me harás perder el tiempo, _no._ Tienes que comprometerte a esforzarte.

―Solo si tú te comprometes a ser menos malo.

―Me parece justo.

Era _algo_ , era un avance. Red estaba igual que siempre, pero parecía que ese día estaba dispuesto a no mandar a la mierda a nadie. Lyra estaba sorprendida, ya que creyó que eso no era posible. Pero era un avance. Estaba confiada en que, algún día, lograría equilibrar la balanza de días de mierda de Red y hacer la otra mitad días normales.

O, tal vez no, pero el ver que la había perdonado tan fácil, la ponía positiva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> No recuerdo si tengo algo para decir...
> 
> En fin, tengan en cuenta que los personajes tienen 16 (Gold y Lyra), 17 (Red) y 18 (Crys). Y Fire tiene 15. En fin. EN FIN.
> 
> Si a alguien le interesa, pueden seguirme en instagram (@milo_gomi) donde subo algunas cositas que escribo, fragmentos, y mis comentarios sobre esta historia atroz(?)
> 
> Recuerden, si me dejan comentarios, subo más rápido la continuación(?)
> 
> Saludos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Tbt, esta historia se originó en uhhhh 2014, cuando era una sweet summer child que no sabía hacer historias. So, si alguien quiere leer la horrorosidad(?) que había hecho, el prólogo original está en mi otra historia (en ff.net), Nuestros Lazos, capítulo 19. Háganme mierda plz.
> 
> En fin, si les gustó, dejen un review comentando cuál creen que es la materia en la cual le fue peor a Lyra(?), o qué personajes aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo, o... no sé qué más decir.
> 
> Recuerden que los reviews ayudan a que continúe la historia, así que, si no me dejan ninguno, nunca voy a continuar jskajskjdsn
> 
> Si quieren hostigarme para continuar, pueden hacerlo en tumblr @milowritesshit o en twitter @1000i_g.
> 
> Saludos.


End file.
